


Ravenous

by Zharaa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zharaa/pseuds/Zharaa
Summary: Yamato is taking you to your room, where things escalate pretty quickly.
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine. It originally belongs to a bigger piece of work, where there is a lot of heavy flirting leading up to this scene.  
> If there are any inconsistencies, feel free to point them out to me. :)
> 
> There definitely needs to be more Yamato smut out there!

Nothing was to be heard in the empty hallway, let alone the rain whipping against the window lashes, when you let Yamato escort you along the bare walls. Outside the storm was raging with ravenous violence. 

In the empty planes of the common room you felt his hot hand against the small of your back. The tension between you two had gotten more and more tangible and reached its peak, when Yamato stopped in front of your door and your eyes met.  
In silence you stared at each other, before you opened the door to your room and pulled him inside without further ado.

As soon as the wooden door snapped shut, he was onto you in an instant. He didn’t hesitate for a second pinning your wrist to the door above your head, when his right hand slipped under your blouse and his lips started exploring the crook of your neck. Sighing with pleasure you succumbed to his touch and your eyes fluttered shut. 

Skilled fingers quickly unclasped your bra, only to capture your flesh in his strong grip, kneading vigorously.  
As his thumb roughly rubbed across your nipple eliciting a soft moan from your lips, he let out a deep feral growl and his teeth dug into the skin of your neck with almost painful force.  
You shuddered revelling in sweet pain. 

Mild disappointment came over you when you noticed his grip on you loosening, just to find his fingers between your legs, where you needed them so badly. His dextrous movements made you shiver in excitement and your trembling legs had trouble to keep you standing. Waves of pleasure rushing over you, you deeply inhaled his sweet-smoky scent.

While his fingers were circling through the fabric of your pants, he pushed up your blouse to quickly cover your exposed areola with his lips. When he lightly bit down on your nipple, giving it a flick of his tongue, your legs gave out completely.  
His swift reaction kept you from falling and before you knew what was happening he had virtually thrown you onto the bed.

“Is that all you can take?”

The deep growl of his voice sent shivers through you, his gaze locked on you. 

“I’m far from being done with you…” 

A predatory grin crossed his lips as he approached.

His promising words made you swallow hard and you quickly sat up to take off blouse and bra with trembling fingers. Eager to touch him you reached for the blonde kneeling next to you, letting your hands glide under his shirt, stroking his solid abs, before your fingers found the sharp line leading down his loins, intending to follow them all the way down. 

His hungry gaze fixed on you he captured your wrists in his strong grip, forcefully pinning them down above your head. He held you down mercilessly while his other hand undid your pants with tremendous skill. Aggressively ripping them off of you, he tore down your underwear with them.

As if annoyed by his own dressed state, he dragged his shirt over his head granting you a view of his bare and steeled body. Your muscles clenched painfully at his sight.  
You didn’t have much time to enjoy his impressive frame, as he had already twisted his shirt into a cord kind of shape and wrapped it around your wrists fixing them in place. 

Before you could mouth any words of protest he sealed your lips with a ravaging kiss, that deprived you of all your senses. His tongue parted your lips, sliding inside, playing with yours, leaving you craving for more.  
As though he read your mind, you could feel the vibrations of his rough voice against your lips, before he swiftly trailed intense kisses down your body. Willingly you let him spread your legs, so he could kneel down in between.

When he buried his face in the apex of your thighs, you nearly lost your mind. His soft tongue gliding over your skin, sliding between your folds, exploring your entrance, circling, before it found the bundle of nerves just above, carefully dancing across it.  
You felt his hands on your hips, yanking you closer with rough force. His lips caging your clit, sucking fiercely. 

Your eyes dropped down to him and your gazes locked, his shrouded with lust as much as yours, but imbued with ferocity. Increasing the suction he let his tongue flick across your most sensitive spot over and over again. A loud moan escaped your lips and you couldn’t help closing your eyes. Sensations ran through your body, indescribably intense.  
The suction of his lips got firmer, his wet tongue fluttering across your clit, his strong hands vigorously massaging the flesh of your behind, pulling your cheeks apart. You came undone shuddering and moaning his name.

“I’m not even close to being finished with you.” 

His voice resonating against your wet centre, his efforts intensified, the tip of his tongue moving in steady circles. You could feel your muscles burning from the pleasure he gave you, your orgasm wanting to level off gradually. Instead his mouth made sure to drive you up higher. 

Sending a flash of heat straight to your core you felt one finger slowly enter your folds. A second one followed soon after, curling and brushing along your sensitive walls. Your eyes rolled up and waves of burning pleasure made your insides clench around his fingers, when his thumb started drifting lower, circling around your rear, pushing into you with gentle pressure.  
In desperate need you threw your head to the side, burying your teeth in the nearest pillow to muffle your screams. His thumb pressing against the tense muscles of your insides, his twirling fingers pumping into you, his sucking lips and that wet tongue of his flicking across your clit made you wince in pain, but you savoured every second of it.

You felt his thumb press even deeper, already halfway inside of you and still moving in small circles, your cheeks spread to grant him better access. His fingers filled you up to the hilt pumping in and out with powerful thrusts, that pushed you up the pillows with every move of his strong arms. You felt his tongue run over your throbbing clit, wet and warm, flicking across it faster. His thumb pressing into you even deeper, his fingers pounded into you mercilessly. 

As he fingered you with steady motions, gradually becoming faster until his hand pumped into you rapidly, and his mouth ravished your pussy, devouring you, the sound of your moans and his hand slamming against your wet flesh filled the silence.  
The tight knot in your core started burning with fiery passion, before your pleasure unloaded itself into a pulsating stream of heat, that left your muscles twitching erratically, deep moans of lust pouring from your lips.

The never ending wave of pleasure had you in a state of ecstasy, while Yamato did not let off of you. Every movement of his fingers and tongue turned into a combined medley of thrilling sensations. He was watching you with hungry eyes, taking in the sight of you as orgasm after orgasm ran through your heated body, leaving you a shivering mess, until you collapsed into his arms eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, if you like :)
> 
> I do take constructive criticism, but please be considerate as I see writing as an artform that has no need to be judged.  
> Ideas for future content are very welcome!
> 
> I appreciate it so much, that you took the time to read my work! Thank you <3


End file.
